La sonrisa del diablo
by Shizenai
Summary: Chiori soñaba con llegar a ser algo más...


_******N/A:** El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Mensual: Ese señor llamado Murphy del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP), con la ley: la forma más rápida de encontrar algo es empezar a buscar otra cosa._

_Sí, lo sé, me paso el canon por mis nobles intenciones, pero siempre he tenido debilidad por cruzar a personajes que me encantan y no se encuentran, y como en fanfiction puedo hacer mis sueños realidad, ¡pues lo hago!_

_**Disclaimer:** Reino y Chiori son propiedad de Nakamura-san. Whatever, los planeo secuestrar._

_**Advertencia: **Angst (?)_

_**Palabras: **3499_

* * *

**La sonrisa del diablo**

* * *

Estaba allí, pero no era parte de ellos.

Demasiado tarde, descubrió Amamiya Chiori que nunca formaría parte de sus vidas. Podían compartir una taza de té en la cafetería, reírse de las mismas trivialidades absurdas, e incluso, luchar codo a codo para forjar ese mismo sueño de llegar tan alto como las estrellas, pero nunca sería una más.

Jamás sería como _ella_.

Desde su posición, Chiori contemplaba la escena con una extraña percepción de irrealidad. Aunque apenas eran unos pocos los pasos que la separaban de la chica, la distancia auténtica era eterna.

Y no entendía por qué.

La veía incorporarse al departamento cada día, ajustarse aquel vergonzoso uniforme rosado y quejarse entre dientes —igual que las demás— cuando le asignaban algún encargo engorroso, sin que nada pareciera diferente a lo que ella misma hacía.

Siempre con esa obcecada ambición entre ceja y ceja, ese oscuro resquemor en la base de sus orbes que la había convertido en el torbellino imparable que era hoy día. A pesar de que era más joven que ella y aparentaba haber soportado muchas más vejaciones a lo largo de su vida, seguía sonriendo al mundo como si hubiese transformado ese dolor en su fuente de energía.

Kyoko se había vuelto _poderosa_ ahora que los demonios de su interior habían congelado la humedad de las lágrimas que servían como coraza en torno a su corazón inaccesible. _Invencible_ cuando el pasado le había dejado sin nada más que perder y el inminente porvenir se lo ofrecía todo. _Excepcional_ porque había conquistado incluso a sus rivales con la mera desnudez de su alma putrefacta, aunque negada de virtudes.

Y aún así, Chiori sabía que, en realidad, ambas no eran muy distintas.

Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sucedía todo de aquella manera?

Había soñado mil veces con las emociones que contendría en su estómago cuando hubiese llegado el día en que el mundo reconociera sus méritos, cuando la gente que admiraba a su alrededor la agasajase con sus respetos y un apretón orgulloso en el hombro. El día en que las lágrimas que ya no caían por sus mejillas volverían a nacer para borrar el sabor amargo de sus pasados fracasos. Porque, Amamiya Chiori, habría cruzado la meta.

Pero, el día soñado había llegado, y no era ella la que estaba allí.

La persona situada frente a sus ojos rodeada del afecto y las felicitaciones por las que ella también se había esmerado tanto, era Mogami Kyoko. Su amiga Kotonami había sido la primera en darle la enhorabuena entre gritos impropios de su naturaleza, y poco después, la horda de congratulaciones fue abrumadora.

Estaba Tsuruga Ren, cómo no. No había un sólo aspirante a celebridad en Japón que no hubiese fantaseado alguna vez con ser igual que ese intachable hombre. Cuánto más apasionante debió ser escuchar de sus propios labios que nada en el mundo le complacería más que contribuir como iguales en ese noble arte que tanto amaba.

Semejante privilegio, en cambio, Chiori jamás lo conocería. Nadie a quien ella admirara la había reconocido como tal.

Ni siquiera el presidente Takarada, ese virtuosos individuo ante el que ella misma había tenido que rebajarse para que confiara en su talento y le cediese su aprobación para ingresar en el departamento más desprestigiado de su imperio de fantasía, mostró ni la menor formalidad cuando estrechó a la menuda chica entre sus brazos y vociferó, con conmoción en sus ojos, que aquella actriz formaba parte de los deleites que le hacían sentir que toda una larga vida dedicada al arte escénico había merecido la pena. Un sincero "_sabía que lo conseguirías_" que nadie jamás había derramado sobre sus tímpanos con seriedad.

Chiori tuvo consciencia de que, después de haber odiado por tanto tiempo y haber codiciado de forma enfermiza la felicidad de los demás, era demasiado fácil sucumbir otra vez a ese oscuro y lacerante sentimiento.

Ella odiaba a Kyoko. La odiaba como jamás pensó que odiaría. Odiaba la insana e irremediable necesidad de que su vida le perteneciera solamente a ella.

Sin dudarlo, la odiaba a ella y a su alrededor porque, había deseado tan intensamente amar y ser amada como ella lo era, que el amor y el odio se habían vuelto uno mismo en su corazón: indistinguible; inseparable; y necesario.

Habría preferido no grabar en su memoria esas visiones que ella jamás alcanzaría, pero no podía apartar sus ojos del hipnótico y tormentoso espectáculo. Tenía las uñas fuertemente apretadas contra las palmas de sus manos cuando decidió que si no podía obtener esa misma felicidad, se la arrebataría.

Lo último que vio antes de darse media vuelta fue a Fuwa Sho adentrándose en el ajetreado estudio de grabación, dejando su abrigo y su orgullo en el perchero de la puerta, y portando una fastuosa cesta con todo tipo de presentes.

Por más que Chiori quisiera huir de su realidad, no podía dejar de sentir que le temblaban las rodillas. Sus deseos más impuros la llevaron al departamento contiguo, donde los globos y el festín desmesurado aguardaban a la susodicha galardonada con el más prestigioso de los premios para un artista; el reconocimiento público.

No importaba. Nadie notaría su intrusión ni su ausencia. Pues, nadie en realidad la veía.

Se bebió de un solo tragó el primer vaso de licor que encontró servido y volvió a verter sobre la copa el resplandeciente líquido bermellón que ardía en la garganta tanto como su sangre. Buscó en su bolso el bote con sus calmantes y miró a su alrededor cuando machacó las blanquecinas pastillas hasta volverlas finas estelas de polvo.

Chiori recordaba con claridad que aquella medicina la había ayudado a relajarse durante los años donde controlar sus nervios había sido un trabajo duro, pero sabía exactamente qué cantidad debía aplicar si se empeñaba en dejar a alguien fuera de la partida más despiadada de todas: la vida.

Dispuso la pequeña montaña y la tomó entre sus dedos con demasiada inocencia para la barbaridad que estaba dispuesta a cometer. No se paró a pensarlo. Si lo hacía, no se atrevería, así que movió su mano y las yemas de sus dedos rozaron apenas los bordes de la envenenada copa que preparaba.

Sin tiempo siquiera de sobresaltarse por ello, fue como sentir que las gélidas ventiscas de la ultratumba se reagrupaban justo detrás de su desprotegida espalda.

Una mano fría como la nieve se derritió alrededor de su muñeca hasta sentir que su fuerza la abrasaba. Chiori giró lentamente el cuello y supo entonces que la diosa Muerte, en su soberbia, se había anticipado a su fechoría.

Efectivamente. No podía más que estar ante el diablo.

Tenía los ojos más penetrantes que había visto nunca y los labios más rojizos que aquella fruta prohibida del paraíso con la que llevara por primera vez a la humanidad a la catástrofe. La piel de porcelana resaltaba bajo los negros ropajes que se volvían de color púrpura bajo la escasa luz de las ventanillas, y su olor, a pecado y al dulzor de lo perverso, se infiltró en sus pulmones como una bocanada del más puro oxígeno.

Quería soltarse de esos firmes dedos que arañaban con largas uñas su carne, aunque notaba la resistencia de alguna energía taumatúrgica haciendo lo imposible por impedírselo.

—Ése es un interesante procedimiento para darle la enhorabuena a tu amiga en el día más feliz de su vida —pronunció con parsimonia—. No puedes interferir en la _lista_. Nadie debería irse sin ser llamado.

Su voz le dio escalofríos. Era profunda y sofisticada como el macabro recitar de un violonchelo que ha conservado el alma melancólica de su difunto amo.

Sin embargo, se equivocada. ¡Todos lo hacían! Que hasta el más endeble detalle girara en torno a Mogami Kyoko la hacía sentirse herida.

—No es mi amiga —le aseguró con pesar—. Y no es para ella. Así que suéltame ahora mismo, idiota.

Él la miró durante el más largo e incómodo segundo que jamás hubiera experimentado. Aún no cabía en sí por haber sido descubierta en tal bochornoso escándalo. Pero él, observó con desinterés la insignificante suciedad que había quedado esparcida por la mesa.

—Será mejor que arregles este pequeño desastre.

Su indiferencia la dejó pasmada.

A pesar de que había comprendido perfectamente la fatalidad que ella había estado a punto de cometer, no parecía afectado para nada.

—Ya me encargaré de eso después. Si no vas a delatarme, puedes largarte por donde has venido. Ahora necesito estar...

La chica se interrumpió inmediatamente.

El misterioso intruso pasó su afilada lengua entre sus labios. El pulso de Chiori se aceleró bajo la muñeca que él sostenía aún con firmeza, y una inseguridad espontánea la obligó a apartar la mano con brusquedad, justo cuando tuvo absolutamente claro que las pequeñas motas blanquecinas que todavía quedaban adheridas a sus dedos acabarían en la caliente humedad de su boca.

_¿Cómo se atrevía...?_

El borde de una mesa le golpeó en el muslo al apartarse de él con tamaña violencia. Tras el escandaloso ruido, ella se abrazó a su estómago y las nacaradas cejas de aquel extraño se alzaron con diversión.

_Ridículo_.

Era sencillamente ridículo. Incluso a ella tendría que hacerle gracia. Después de todo, había estado a punto de ganarse un pasaje sin retorno al otro lado del mundo, no tenía sentido que tuviese miedo de aquél que lo había frustrado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres de mí? —farfulló. Qué pregunta tan tonta. Un emisario de la Muerte sólo podía pretender algo aún más amargo.

Pero, había algo más. Algo más poderoso. Mucho más inexplicable; sentir su alma expuesta como si pudiera ver a través de su densa oscuridad.

La esbelta figura destruyó cualquier distancia con un paso y ella alzó con molestia la barbilla para enfrentarse a la magia indiscutible de esos ojos.

—Hay métodos más sutiles de hacer sangrar a esa persona que tanto odias. —Con estremecedora sensualidad, recorrió el largo tallo de la rosa blanca que había sostenido en su mano para la tan reclamada Kyoko. Luego, alzó con mesura cada uno de sus dedos y Chiori vio estallar sobre ellos las yagas que motearon los pálidos pétalos de un rojo intenso—. A _esa persona _no la derrotarás sólo con estropear una aburrida fiesta, ¿no te parece?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Mentirosa —le respondió. Ella congeló su forzada ademán de sonrisa cuando su rostro se reclinó sobre el suyo. Parecía querer llegar más allá de lo que aportaban sus pupilas, más de lo que ella habría dejado jamás entrever a los demás, y al parecer, lo conseguía—. Me molesta cuando la gente le sonríe fácilmente a los demás, aparentando que las cosas no van tan mal como parecen, como haces tú. Mintiendo.

La chica tragó grueso.

—Yo sé a quién odias.

—¡Basta! No odio a nadie —gruñó.

—Mientes —repitió, con una insoportable mueca de suficiencia—. Aunque, me interesaría que así fuera. No me gusta la competencia. —Sus largos dedos se enroscaron en torno a su barbilla para elevarla levemente—. Son una distracción, y yo sólo necesito que me miren a mí.

Chiori frunció el ceño. ¡Jamás había conocido a nadie más osado en su vida! Y lo peor del encuentro, es que ella empezaba a sentirse irresistiblemente atraída hacia esa despreciable criatura que, sin dudarlo, ejercía sobre ella algún tipo de brujería macabra.

—Mátala si quieres —le dijo en un susurro ronco—. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el mejor modo de deshacerte de _ella_. Tú mereces algo más que ser simplemente su sombra.

Chiori volvió a ser consciente de la fragilidad de sus rodillas en cuanto él dejó de mirar sus ojos para centrarse en el ligero temblor de sus labios. El aroma de su aliento trajo de vuelta cierta sensación de vértigo y, cuando ya estaba segura de que él conseguiría doblegar su indómito ser para hacer de ella lo que quisiera, una repentina y potente luz le apuñaló las retinas tras el sordo sonido de un interruptor siendo accionado.

Chiori parpadeó con perplejidad. Aquella sonrisa del diablo volvió a alargarse en los labios que detuvieron sus intenciones y, sintiéndose liberada de ese maleficio, le rodeó sin la intención siquiera de rozarle accidentalmente. Corrió sin mirar atrás y esquivó, sin levantar la vista del suelo, al intruso que había arruinado aquel fatídico encuentro.

Cuando la chica se alejó lo suficiente por los pasillos, él volvió a erguirse sobre su altura. Tratando de controlar su propio anhelo, apretó los párpados por unos segundos y se humedeció los labios que habían perdido aquella oportunidad irrepetible de saborear la dulce violencia de un contacto mucho más íntimo.

—Reino —gritó una voz familiar. El eco de sus pasos retumbó en la enorme recámara mientras apresuraba su avance—. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? Te hemos buscado por medio edificio, ¿sabes?

—Qué pena no haber permanecido en la otra mitad —murmuró con pesadez—. Creí haberte dicho que había olido a sangre y, querido Miroku, acabas de espantar a mi presa.

—Oh, no lo creo. Caperucita está ahora mismo poniendo a parir a nuestro amigo Fuwa en la habitación siguiente, e increíblemente, te lo estás perdiendo.

Reino resopló con frustración mientras presionaba con sus dedos sobre el puente de su nariz.

—Me temo que esa cacería ya no me satisface.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir...? —le apremió Miroku, contrariado—. ¿Para qué si no hemos venido hasta aquí...?

—No la estaba buscando a ella.

—¿Cómo que...? —Tras un sonoro suspiro, dejó una mano en su cintura para recomponer su mejor pose reprobadora—. Reino...

Ante su regaño, el aludido entrecerró apenas los ojos.

—Mira a tu alrededor, Miroku. Toda esta... peste a fantasía y estos malditos globos de colores —dijo, golpeando uno con irritación—. No era esto lo que yo habría perseguido. Estoy ligeramente decepcionado.

Miroku arqueó una ceja. Tenía una nociva tensión en su estómago mientras seguía de cerca los calmados movimientos de su excéntrico líder. Si la susodicha Kyoko había terminado por defraudar a su amigo —cosa que él mismo había esperado con ansias—, sus esbeltas facciones gritaban de todo menos una armoniosa decepción. Estaba bastante seguro de conocerle bien y la prueba culminante era que esa cosa estaba, de alguna inquietante forma, allí mismo. En su cara.

_Su sonrisa._

Aunque, no cualquier sonrisa, por supuesto. Sino la sonrisa más espontanea de Reino.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Lo que has interrumpido, necio —le aclaró con obviedad.

Reino cruzó la enorme recámara y reposó dos firmes dedos sobre el interruptor de la pared.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Sólo pretendes toparte con una presa más fácil —dijo Miroku—. No cabe duda de que por más que su vida dependa de ello, cualquier cervatilla herida acabará cansándose antes. Suena como algo que te gustaría.

—Casi... —aclaró, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras anticipaba algún pensamiento secreto—. Pero no es tan sencillo como acechar a Caperucita, Miroku. Esta vez estaba tratando de comerme al lobo.

Fue su escueta declaración antes de sumir su mundo en la más tóxica penumbra.

.

.

.

La lluvia había crepitado incesante en el exterior, mientras ella había desempeñado sus quehaceres y observado los árboles azotados por el viento con anhelo. Sólo apoyando la palma de la mano sobre el vaporoso y frío cristal, se había dado cuenta de que esas gotas frías como esquirlas de hielo podían arrastrar lejos el dolor de su corazón. Pero, la lluvia se había esfumado sólo dejando rastros de su paso a su alrededor, y Chiori no podía evitar enfrentarse al cielo con cierto aire de arrepentimiento.

El gris de las nubes le hacía pensar. La obligaba a recordar algo, aunque no estaba segura de qué. Como el día anterior y el anterior a ése.

Había estado equivocada. Equivocada todo el tiempo.

Por eso no podía seguir adelante. Por eso le era imposible avanzar con sus sueños.

No se trataba de Mogami Kyoko. Claro que no. Ella ya había almacenado sus oscuros deseos antes de que esa chica llamara a su puerta.

Lo que había necesitado de ella era odiarla sin más. Sin remedio ni medida, para así dejar de enfocar sus temores, su rabia y sus desprecios hacia el verdadero ser que suscitaba en su interior tanta amargura.

¿A quién odiaba Amamiya Chiori en realidad?

Por supuesto, ella se odiaba a sí misma.

No sin motivos, era un juguete roto y deprimente. El despojo de una estrella que había sobresalido entre las demás y que había perdido su luz para siempre. Alguien a quien el mundo había olvidado con crueldad, y cuyos restos había enterrado en su interior hasta ni siquiera ser consciente de si una parte de esa niña continuaba allí viva.

«_Yo sé a quién odias_ —le había expresado con rotundidad—. _Estoy seguro de que encontrarás el mejor modo de deshacerte de ella. Tú mereces algo más que ser simplemente su sombra_.»

El enemigo a batir jamás había sido Mogami Kyoko. Y lo más estremecedor del asunto, es que él también lo sabía.

La peor y más poderosa enemiga de Chiori vivía únicamente dentro de su alma. Creía haberla abandonado del todo hace tiempo, pero indudablemente, Chiori no había olvidado a Akari por completo.

Al fin y al cabo, había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de conseguir el afecto y la aprobación de los demás tras haber permanecido bajo su sombra, que la constante indiferencia le había hecho descuidarse a sí misma hasta casi cederle de forma involuntaria el dominio de su cuerpo, de su mente y de sus deseos a ese personaje oscuro que cuchicheaba en su interior ser más importante e imprescindible que el saco de carne y huesos que le había dado vida.

No recordaba con exactitud cuándo había dejado de ser esa luchadora de antaño para sucumbir ante su propia creación, pero siempre tendría presente el instante en el que volvió a confiar en su fuerza.

Porque, por alguna buena razón, había estado destinada a descubrirlo gracias a él.

Mirarle al violáceo de sus ojos había sido como encontrarse con un reflejo de ella misma; una composición sobrecogedora de fatalidad, desolación y dolor, con la cual había sentido latir su corazón como si de forma extraordinaria lo hubiese reemplazado por uno nuevo.

Lo único que Amamiya Chiori había deseado de verdad es obtener la atención de alguien sólo por la persona que era y no por esa respetable chica que se esforzaba en aparentar. Curioso era, pensó ahora, haber obtenido ese mérito justo en el momento en que menos lo había ansiado: en esa improvisada fiesta, perdida y azotada por la angustia de sus propias decepciones, por sus deseos de pretender ser algo más y nunca llegar. Ahora que habían menguado las ganas de forzarse una sonrisa y comunicarle al mundo que todo estaba bien en el interior de esa máquina llena de estriás que bombeaba bajo su pecho.

En ese penoso estado, él la había mirado con deseo a ella. A ella y a nadie más.

Chiori se sumió en esa ensoñación incierta. Quizá porque todo era demasiado inexplicable para ser real o debido a que esos labios, rojos como la muerta hacia la que por un imperdonable instante había querido abrazarse, habían querido devorarla con una fervorosidad que iba más allá de su entendimiento.

Estaba empezando a frustrarse de verdad cuando ese inequívoco timbre de voz volvió a acelerarle las pulsaciones.

—Me gusta más cuando lloras. Por lo menos, lo haces de verdad.

La chica volteó su rostro para contemplar la ligera combinación de matices apagados de la alta figura colocada a su lado, en mitad de aquella avenida. Gris. Negro. Plata. Exceptuando sus vivos ojos. Esos que había tenido muy presentes en su mente todo el tiempo.

Algo torpe, se enderezó sobre su espalda y frotó con insistencia la base de su nariz contra la tela áspera de su chubasquero.

—No estoy llorando, idiota. Está lloviendo —mintió ella—. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando como si nada o vas a ofrecerme un pañuelo?

Reino se mofó entornando los ojos y ella viró la cabeza hacia el otro sentido. Fue en ese momento cuando apreció su primer signo de movimiento. Las puntas de sus largas botas golpearon ligeramente las de sus deportivas y su férreos dedos acunaron su rostro antes de que ella pudiera prepararse siquiera para ese cálido contacto.

Su rostro descendió lentamente hacia el suyo y Chiori se estremeció ante la abrasadora humedad de la lengua que le recorrió la mejilla hasta detenerse en sus párpados.

Después de que él hubiese puesto tan fácilmente su mundo patas arriba, de lo único que fue consciente es de que se aferraba anhelante a la musculatura de sus brazos.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Acuérdate de devolvérmelo algún día —le dijo con esa sardónica expresión—. Si hay algo que no soporto, es que no me regresen mis cosas.

Cuando se separó lentamente de su lado y comenzó a perderse ante sus ojos, la chica tuvo claro que él podía ser cualquier cosa, menos irreal.

Amamiya Chiori sonrió antes de darse media vuelta y comprender que su reencuentro tampoco había sido producto de la casualidad.

Y esta vez, sonrió de verdad.

.

.

.

* * *

_Yo siempre dudo acerca de si expresé lo que me proponía. La verdad es que me gusta mucho la complejidad de Chiori siendo tal cual nos la presentaron, por eso a pesar de todo, espero que Yoshiki no nos la transforme mucho. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!_

**_Shizenai_**


End file.
